My Series Season 1
by Mertonlver1987
Summary: The adventures of Merton and Tommy after college. Living on their own with kids and grandchildren?
1. Merton's Gothic Gal

My Series

Merton's Gothic Gal

A/N Ok so this is my first actual fan fiction that I have put into writing so please do not be harsh.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Wolf on Campus, except my characters.

Scene: Merton's Apartment (Red walls, black shining tile floor, all items and accessories from the lair arranged around the room, not to mention Rasputin slithering around)

(Merton is surfing the internet when coming across a Gothic Blog similar to his own.)

Merton: Whoa I've never seen this one before?!

(Scene switches back and forth between the person on the other end of the computer and Merton.)

Person: (Girl's Voice) Yes, my first visitor.

(Merton and person talk back and forth)

Conversation:

LairLion: So my name is Merton and, I have been searching the internet for a site like this forever, why haven't I found this before?

GothicGal: Oh well my name is Loraine, and I just started this site. You are actually my first visitor.

LairLion: Lucky me! Ok I know this sounds cliché but I feel like I know you.

GothicGal: I feel the same way.

LairLion: You don't happen to live anywhere near Pleasantville do you?

GothicGal: Are you serious, I have lived there my whole life?

LairLion: Wow, me too.

GothicGal: You don't happen to know where the park is. Do you?

LairLion: Absolutely. Meet me there Saturday at 6?

GothicGal: Can't wait!

_GothicGal has signed off._

_LairLion has signed off._

Scene: Next Day at Merton's Apartment.

(Tommy and Merton are playing video games.)

Merton: Tommy you will never guess what I did last night.

Tommy: Dude what you do at night is none of my business.

Merton: (rolls his eyes) No Tommy, I met someone, a girl someone.

Tommy: Really, what does she look like?

Merton: Well, (stutters) She…uhhm…she well, you know tall thin and beautiful.

Tommy: You have absolutely no idea what she looks like do you?

Merton: Not one. (sighs and drops game controller)

Tommy: Well for the sake of you and all human kind, let's hope she looks nothing like Vlud.

Merton: Hey watch your mouth. Vlud was a beautiful woman that I would have liked to spend the rest of my life with.

Tommy: (laughs under his breath) Whatever dude. You go for it then.

Scene: The Park

(Merton is holding an extremely large sign that says "Loraine" and is talking to himself.)

Merton: I wonder where she is, I am so nervous I could cry.

(Loraine approaches Merton slowly.)

Loraine: Hello there, you must be Merton.

Merton: It depends, are you Loraine?

Loraine: Yes I am.

Merton: Well then, yes I am Merton.

Scene: Gothic Greg's Salad Emporium.

Loraine: Merton, you're a great guy.

Merton: Thanks, You're not so bad yourself.

Loraine: Oh stop, you're embarrassing me.

Merton: Ok.

Loraine: But… I?

(Merton looks down at his watch in a nervous manner)

Merton: (says in a lying voice) Uh…I have to go. I have to meet someone.

(Merton runs to the hearse)

Loraine: bye?!

Scene: Loraine's Apartment

(Loraine is writing in her diary.)

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this incredible guy today. He is everything I expected a guy to be like. Well for a first date he is. He is like a god. He is goth and he drives a hearse._

Scene: Merton's Apartment

(Merton is blogging)

_Merton's Gothic Blog_

_Ok my fans! Today I met this amazing girl. Her name is Loraine and she is all human this time. She is nothing like Cassandra, or Vlud, or any of my other psycho girlfriends. _

Scene: Next Day, Merton's Apartment.

(Merton is pacing back and forth.)

Tommy: Dude, could you like stop. You are seriously blocking the television.

Merton: I have to call her.

Tommy: Then do it.

Merton: I can't. It has only been 24 hours. You must wait at least 32 hours before calling.

Tommy: Merton have you been reading those stupid chick magazines again?

Merton: No, but those shoes do not go with your eyes. (pauses and looks confused) What am I saying?

(Merton starts pacing again.)

Tommy: (nervously and awkwardly) Ok man, I am going to leave now. (Backs off screen slowly.)

Merton: (Doesn't realize that Tommy has left.) I need to call her, but maybe she'll think I'm too clingy. But, if I don't she might think I'm backing off. Tommy what do you think? (turns around to an empty room)

Merton: Tommy…Tommy? Where did you go?

Scene: Loraine's Apartment

(Loraine and her best friend Charlie (Charlotte) are talking.)

Loraine: What am I going to do?

Charlie: I have no idea, maybe you should call him.

Loraine: I don't know. Wait, isn't he supposed to call me?

Charlie: Oh for the love of God, just call him, if you are really interested, you need to let him know.

Loraine: (angrily) Fine.

(Loraine reaches for the phone when it rings)

Loraine: Hello?

Merton: Loraine?

Loraine: Merton?

Merton: Loraine?

Loraine: Merton?

Merton: Huh?

Loraine: What?

Merton: (laughs) Hi. Do you want to go to dinner tonight?

Loraine: Sure, I'd love to, but could you hold on for like one second.

Merton: Sure.

Loraine: (phone against her chest) Charlie, I can't go to the Gothic Convention tonight. I have a date.

Charlie: (upset) But, We've had tickets for months! Wow you must really like this guy.

Scene: Mandonabae's Restaurant

Loraine: Merton this is great.

Merton: (Gazing out Loraine) Oh yes you are. (Sits up and realizes what he just said.) Uh…I mean yes it is.

Loraine: Are you finished?

Merton: Yeah. Waiter, check please. (Gestures at waiter to bring the check.)

Waiter: Yes sir.

(Merton and Loraine are now in Merton's hearse.)

Loraine: Merton, I had a great time tonight.

Merton: Me too.

(Merton and Loraine spend the rest of the car ride in silence holding hands.)

Scene: Loraine's Door

Loraine: (shy) Well goodbye

Merton: How about a goodbye kiss?

(Merton gives Loraine a kiss on the cheek, and Loraine blushes.)

(Merton turns and starts down the walkway, Loraine follows him with her eyes until he gets into the hearse and drives into the night.)


	2. Bad Timing

My Series

Bad Timing

Scene: Gothic Greg's Salad Emporium 1 year later.

Loraine: Merton, can you believe it's our 1 year anniversary?

Merton: No, It seems like just yesterday I found your blog.

Loraine: I know.

(The two are eating when random music with a catchy tune starts playing.)

(Staff of the restaurant comes out of the kitchen holding a huge bowl of fruit salad singing.)

_Happy Anniversary from all of us to you. Your very best friend Tommy Dawkins did this for you…uh both._

Tommy: Surprise!

Loraine: Oh Tommy thank you, that is so sweet.

Merton: (tearing up) Oh man that's so nice. (embraces Tommy)

Tommy: No problem, you know I would do anything for you guys. Plus it's your special day.

Merton: That it is.

(Merton gets down on one ring and pulls out a ring box.)

Loraine: Oh….My…God.

Merton: Loraine will you marry me?

(Loraine bites her lower lip, blushes and nods her head.)

(They hug and Merton picks her up and carries her out of the restaurant.)

Scene: Merton's Apartment

(Merton is laying on his bed talking to himself.)

Merton: You know what; I'm going to ask Loraine to move in with me.

(Merton picks up the phone and the screen splits so you see Merton and Loraine at the same time.)

Loraine: Hello?

Merton: Hey baby.

Loraine: Oh hey.

Merton: You know I 've been thinking, do you think we should move in together.

Loraine: Yes, absolutely.

Merton: When do you want to.. (Loraine cuts him off.)

Loraine: Now!

Merton: But it's almost midnight.

Loraine: Oh well, how about tomorrow?

Merton: See you then.

Loraine: Bye.

Scene: Loraine is moving into Merton's apartment.

Loraine: This is so exciting.

Merton: I know.

Loraine: We're getting married, we're living together, and I'm having a baby.

Merton: Yeah…wait, what?

Loraine: Isn't it great. I'm having a baby!

(Merton faints.)

Loraine: Oh my.

(Splashes water on Merton's face.)

Merton: (Spits then coughs.) Did you just say what I think you just said?

Loraine: Uh huh, you're going to be a daddy.

Merton: Wow.

(They both are in the elevator leading to Merton's apartment.)

(Elevator door closes and the screen fades to black.)

Scene: Next Morning at Merton and Loraine's apartment.

(Merton bounds down the stairs to see Loraine is making him breakfast.)

Merton: Morning sweetheart.

Loraine: Good morning sleepy head. I made you some breakfast.

Merton: Great, I am starved.

(Loraine sets a plate of pancakes, sausage, and hash browns in front of Merton.)

Merton: (Rubs his hands together and licks his lips.) Looks delicious.

(Loraine sits across from Merton and starts to eat as well.)

Loraine: So I was thinking, let's go out to eat tonight.

Merton: I am all for it. Where would you like to go?

Loraine: How about tacos? Or a burger? Or pizza?

Merton: Ok but which one?

Loraine: Watermelon.

Merton: What?

Loraine: (screaming) I want watermelon okay?

Merton: Fine miss moody.

Loraine: Moody? I am most certainly not moody!

Merton: of course not honey.

Scene: Merton's office

(Psychiatrist Merton walks into his office.)

Merton: Marsha, any messages?

Marsha: No sir.

Merton: Donna, emails?

Donna: No Dr. Dingle.

Merton: Trixie, any uh….wait what do you do?

Trixie: I am your personal assistant.

Merton: Right. Ok then.

Trixie: By the way sir, your twelve o'clock appointment with Satan has been rescheduled. And it has been replaced by an appointment with a Mr. Annihilator.

Merton: Wonderful. (Rolls his eyes.)

Scene: Annihilator's appointment

Annihilator: I cannot believe my wife left me for Death!

Merton: I see, and how does this make you feel?

(Annihilator sobs and murmurs.)

Annihilator: My wife, and Death. I am so alone.

Merton: Well look at it this way, you now have a bachelor pad.

Annihilator: (Wipes his face and looks up.) Yeah. I guess you're right. Thank you.

Merton: No problem. (talking under his breath.)Man I need a drink.


	3. Bad Timing Part 2

My Series

Bad Timing Part 2

Scene: Merton's Tux Fitting

Tommy: I look ridiculous.

Merton: No you don't.

(Tommy's eyes glow and he grows in Merton's direction.)

Merton: Fine, I will pick another one.

(Scene closes as Merton brings horrific looking tuxedoes into the dressing room for Tommy to try on.)

Scene: Loraine's Dress Fitting

Charlie: I think we should go red.

Loraine: Yeah black is too, well black.

Flower Girl: I like purple.

Loraine: Of course you do.

(Loraine rolls her eyes and the scene closes as the seamstress brings out the perfect dress and Loraine becomes ecstatic.)

Scene: Merton's Bachelor party.

(Merton I sitting in an odd shaped chair.)

Merton: This is awesome guys, thank you.

Tommy: It was our pleasure.

(Merton becomes drunk and Tommy has to drive him home.)

Merton: (drunk) Hold on, I have to find my keys.

Tommy: No way, I'm taking you home.

Merton: Why?

Tommy: Merton you are drunk.

Merton: What are you talking about? I'm fine.

Tommy: (Gestures to Merton, as if to pull him along.) Let's go.

Merton: No.

Tommy: Merton, get in the car.

Merton: No…(Tommy growls at Merton) fine.

Scene: Tommy is dragging Merton into Tommy and Alyssa's house.

Tommy: (struggling) Come on buddy let's go.

Merton: (moans) Oh I feel sick.

Tommy: No way you are throwing up on me. Come on, you are getting married tomorrow. You cannot be in a hangover.

(Merton throws up all over Tommy's pants.)

Tommy: ewwwww.

(Merton is now asleep on Tommy.)

Tommy: (struggling) Come on buddy. Let's get you inside.

(Tommy drops Merton onto the couch.)

(Tommy's fiancé Alyssa is upstairs in bed.)

Alyssa: Tommy? Is that you?

Tommy: (under his breath) Oh no, Alyssa. (yells up the stairs) Coming sweetie.

Merton: Oh Tommy, I love you too.

Tommy: Ok Merton, you need to be quiet. I am going upstairs so, silence ok. Alyssa is waiting.

Merton: Who's Alyssa?

Tommy: My fiancé. Merton I have told you that one million times.

Merton: Oh, ok. Good night sugar bottom.

Tommy: (breathes in) I. (dramatic pause) Oh whatever.

(Merton snores.)

Scene: Tommy and Alyssa are in bed.

Alyssa: Tommy, why is Merton drunk, and sleeping on our couch.

Tommy: Pshh, What are you talking about? (Looks around the room.)How do you know that?

Alyssa: I heard him snoring. And I kind of overheard the whole sugar bottom thing.

Tommy: I'm sorry, I couldn't take him home. What would Loraine think?

Alyssa: True. Well goodnight baby.

Tommy: Goodnight sweetheart. (Puts his hand on Alyssa's stomach.) Goodnight baby.

(The lights go off and they both lie down.)

(Alyssa suddenly sits up.)

Tommy: What's the matter?

Alyssa: Baby. It's time.

Tommy: Oh not now.

(Alyssa screams.)

Tommy: Ok now is good. Ok I'll get your bags. You go find your shoes.

Alyssa: (Breathes out, holding her stomach.) Ok.

Scene: 20 minutes later.

(Alyssa is slowly making her way down the driveway and into the car.)

Tommy: (Runs by Alyssa.) Ok bags. Check. Camera. Check. Car seat. Check. Alyssa. Che..? Oh my god! Baby I am so sorry. (runs back up to Alyssa.)

Alyssa: (Hands on lower back.) Ok. Let's go.

Scene: In the car on the way to the Hospital.

(Alyssa is still screaming.)

Tommy: Ok baby, could you try not to have this little baby in my car. It's leather.

Alyssa: Are you kidding me?

Tommy: Sorry.

Scene: Hospital Lobby.

(Tommy runs in holding all the bags.)

Tommy: I need a wheel chair. I am having a baby!

Nurse: Sir, you look fine to me.

Tommy: My fiancé.

Nurse: Well that makes more sense but where is she?

Tommy: Oh right. She's in the car. I will be right back.

(Tommy runs back in with Alyssa in his arms.)

Tommy: Do you believe me now?

Nurse: Oh my! Uh, I need a wheel chair now! (Gestures toward the interns in the hallway.)

Scene: Maternity Ward Room 666.

(Alyssa is in the hospital bed.)

Alyssa: Give me drugs!

Tommy: Honey, are you sure? Didn't you want a natural child birth?

(Alyssa grabs Tommy by the collar.)

Alyssa: Now!

Tommy: (Shrieks) Ok, ok.

Alyssa: (Starting to calm down.) Tommy give me your hand.

Tommy: Sure, anything for you.

(Alyssa grips Tommy's hand.)

Tommy: Ouch. Ok throbbing pain. (begins to wolf out.)

Alyssa: Tommy you know you cannot do that here.)

Tommy: (Whimpering.) I'm sorry. You know I don't handle pain well.

8 hours later…

(Tommy is now in the waiting room.)

(Doctor comes out and slowly pulls down his mask.)

Doctor: Mr. Dawkins, I am sorry to say that during the strain of child birth we lost one of the babies.

Tommy: What? Are you serious?

Doctor: Unfortunately yes. I am sorry sir.


	4. I Now Pronouce You Black And White

My Series

I Now Pronounce You Black and White.

Scene: Hospital Room 666.

(Tommy and Alyssa are admiring their little baby boy in the basinet.)

Alyssa: So, daddy, what should we name him?

Tommy: Tommy Junior?

Alyssa: Yeah right.

Tommy: I just wish this hadn't happened.

Alyssa: I know I mean they were both healthy.

Tommy: Do the doctors know why it happened?

Alyssa: Well I know this sounds stupid, but he said it was the fight to come out. She just couldn't handle her brother's aggressiveness.

Tommy: (Blushes.) Yeah, I wonder where he got that from.

Alyssa: Ok I got it. What about Maximillion?

Tommy: Absolutely Not. It sounds like a snobby rich kid.

Alyssa: It's my father's name.

Tommy: And I love it. Just not for our kid.

Alyssa: Fine, how about Patrick?

Tommy: I like it, but as a middle name. You know, like Chase Patrick Dawkins. That's a name to remember.

Alyssa: That sounds perfect. Hello, Chase. (Alyssa happily stares at Tommy as he gently picks up Chase.)

Tommy: (looks up suddenly.) Oh my god.

Alyssa: What?

Tommy: Merton. He's getting married in like an hour.

Alyssa: Well, go get him.

Tommy: Right, bye sweetie, by Chase. (Kisses them both on the head.)

(Scene ends as Tommy is in his car driving down a highway.)

Scene: Tommy's Living room.

(Merton is in his tuxedo, pacing around the room, looking impatient.)

Merton: Where is Tommy? I am getting married in like an hour.

(Tommy runs into the house, out of breath.)

Merton: Dude, where have you been? The most important day of my life and you are late.

Tommy: Merton I am so sorry. Alyssa, she was in labor. And there were some complications.

Merton: Like what, it's not like someone died. Seriously Tommy, you couldn't have been here on time?

(Tommy looks down at the floor, puts hands into his jean pockets, and kicks his foot against the floor.)

Merton: Dude, I'm so sorry. It's not Alyssa is it?

Tommy: No. It was one of the babies.

Merton: Oh. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I feel like such an idiot.

Tommy: No it's ok, really. I'm fine. It's Alyssa I'm worried about. Being so close to someone for so long, and then they're gone.

Merton: Wow. It must be rough.

Tommy: Yeah. (suddenly perks up) So, (claps hands together) You ready to become a married man.

Merton: You know it buddy, let's go!

Scene: Wedding Chapel.

(Bridal Party is in the dressing room admiring Loraine in her dress. Loraine is freaking out.)

Loraine: Oh my god, Where is Merton? I am supposed to be marrying him in 10 minutes.

Charlie: Don't worry sweetie, he'll be here soon, (under her breath) hopefully.

Loraine: What?

Charlie: Nothing!

Scene: Tommy is driving like a crazy person down the highway and into the church parking lot.

Merton: Come on Tommy, can't you go any faster?

Tommy: No Merton, I cannot.

(pull into the church parking lot)

(Merton runs faster than ever before into the chapel.)

Merton: (screaming) I have arrived! (does a sexy 360 degree turn)

Scene: Dressing Room

Charlie: Oh thank god, that was Merton.

Loraine: Thank heavens.

(Loraine picks up the bottom of her dress and proceeds to the entrance, Charlie is holding the train.)

Scene: The ceremony

(The Wedding March starts playing, and the doors that reveal Loraine open.)

Merton: Oh my god, she looks…(cut off by Tommy)

Tommy: Hot!

Merton: Excuse me? That is my future wife you're talking about.

Tommy: (clears his throat) Right, sorry.

(Loraine walks down the aisle with his father, James Patterson. Merton couldn't be grinning any wider.)

Scene: altar.

(Father James Bollentino recites vows all leading up to…)

Merton: I do.

Father James: You may now kiss the bride.

(They kiss and the music starts playing as they exit, they all clap.)

(The newly married Mr. and Mrs. Merton J. Dingle exit the church.)


	5. Alyssa's Got A Secret

My Series

Alyssa's Troubles

A/N Ok so if you have read all my previous chapters, or if this is your first one, here's the scoop. I have heard from several people that Alyssa's character has been rushed or not talked about enough, so I am dedicating the next few chapter s to Alyssa and her life story. Here goes nothing.

Scene: Dawkins's Residence (Tommy and Alyssa, not Sally and Bob, just incase you were wondering.)

Alyssa: You know I feel like Chase needs to have a strong relationship with both sides of his family.

Tommy: Yeah me too. But you haven't really tried to talk to your parents since what happened.

Alyssa: Well you being a werewolf is a major part of our lives, that includes my parents. I am sorry but if they don't want to understand that you being a werewolf is normal to us, and you aren't a freak of nature then they don't need to be a part of my life.

Tommy: Yes, but like you said, Chase needs grandparents.

Alyssa: You're right, I'll call them,(about to get up from the living room couch and leave) just not today.

Tommy: Alyssa…

Alyssa: I have errands to run, I'll bring Chase with me and be back in an hour.

(Tommy laughs shaking his head.)

Tommy: She is impossible.

Scene: Alyssa's Car.

(She drives a sensible mother like car, no loser cruisers or hybrids but an SUV.)

(Chase is in the back seat crying, and Alyssa has tried every remedy to calm him down.)

Alyssa: For the love of god. Chase, please settle down. Mommy cannot drive with you screaming. It is distracting.

(Chase screams even louder.)

Alyssa: Chase, if you're quiet, mommy will buy you some cookies, okay?

(There is sudden silence in the car.)

Alyssa: Thank you god.

(They pull into the Super Fresh parking lot.)

Alyssa: (reaching into the car to pick up the little baby) Come on buddy, let's go.

(Scene ends as Alyssa is pushing Chase in a shopping cart, into the grocery store.)

Scene: Alyssa is walking down all the different aisles, picking up random things and putting them into her cart.

(Alyssa is approaching the checkout line, when she feels as if she is being followed.)

(She turns around in suspicion, sees nothing and continues walking.)

Scene: Check Out Line

Cashier: (In an evil and deep voice) Hello again. May I scan your items?

Alyssa: Excuse me? Have I met you before? Oh well, it's not important. (starts putting her groceries on the checkout counter)

Cashier: Uhh, no we've..uuh…never met before. Here you go. (hands her a receipt)

Alyssa: Right. (sarcastic) I'm going to go now. Bye.

(Cashier let's out an evil laugh and rubs his hands together.)

(Alyssa turns around to look at what's going on, and suddenly the cashier acts as if nothing happened.)

(Alyssa stops suddenly, as if realizing something and runs back to the counter.)

Alyssa: Dad?

Cashier: Uhh…no. I don't have any children. (Turns, covers his face and walks away.)

(Alyssa takes Chase out of the cart, picks up the grocery bags and follows him.)

Alyssa: Dad, come here. I cannot believe you.

Cashier: Alyssa, You are overreacting.

Alyssa: Dad, you're a friekin warlock, and I'm overreacting?

Cashier: I am the great Jonathan Peterman, evil warlock.

Alyssa: Oh my god dad, Just leave me and my family alone.

(Both are now in the parking lot, walking to Alyssa's car.)

Jonathan: Well it's not my fault you decided not to tell your freak of nature husband about you and I.

Alyssa: My freak of nature husband? He is not a freak of nature, he's a werewolf. And you my kind sir are a warlock? Werewolves are one thing but warlocks just scream freak!

Jonathan: Think what you want dear, but how are you going to explain the fact that you are a witch, and your son shall be a warlock some day?

Alyssa: When the time comes, I will let you know.

Jonathan: (points his finger at Chase, and Chase lifts out of Alyssa's arms) And, when are you going to tell him?

Alyssa: Dad, put him down! (Points at Chase, as he is pulled between the two of them.)

(Tommy appears from behind a car, carrying a small package.)

Tommy: Oh Alyssa, great I thought I missed you, you forgot your coupons.

(Tommy looks at Chase up in the air, and gawks.)

Tommy: Oh my god! What's going on here!

Jonathan: Uhm. Nothing. I'm not really here, you have never met me before, I am an illusion.

Alyssa: (laughs nervously) Tommy, you remember my father. And uh…how about we all go back to the house and talk about it.

Tommy: Yeah, talking is good. (looks shocked) Let's go.

(Jonathan puts his arm around Tommy, leading him to the car.)

Scene: Tommy and Alyssa's Living room.

Alyssa: Okay, Tommy, I don't really know how to put this. It really wouldn't seem logical, even to you. You see…(as Alyssa is about to speak again, Jonathan interrupts her)

Jonathan: We're wizards, Thomas.

Tommy: Yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe that.

Alyssa: It's true. (sounding depressed)

Tommy: I'm not even going to listen to this. After what your father said to me, Alyssa, I'm not even discussing this.

(Tommy, gets up angrily and exits the room, taking Chase with him.)

Scene: Tommy and Chase are sitting in the kitchen

(Chase is sitting in his height chair, Tommy is seated at the table looking angry and confused.)

Tommy: Come on buddy, do you seriously believe that back stabber?

(Chase giggles and stares blankly at Tommy.)

Tommy: Good, at least someone is on my side.

(Alyssa enters the room closely followed by Jonathan.)

Jonathan: Thomas, I truly with you would just hear me out with this one. After all, someday little Chase will be a wizard as well.

Tommy: Wizard? How do you know my son will become a wizard? Maybe he'll become a werewolf.

Jonathan: (laughs obnoxiously ) Don't be silly Thomas, everyone knows the mother's trait is the dominate one.

Tommy: Says who?

Jonathan: Says no one, it's a proven fact.

Tommy: Not true. You just made that up.

Jonathan: Maybe, maybe not.

Tommy: My son will become whatever he wants, whether it's a wizard, or a werewolf.

Jonathan: Well, he really doesn't have a say in it.

Alyssa: My father is right Tommy. Really it has been proven that most mothers' traits are dominant. Now I'm not saying that it can't happen, you know that Chase will be a werewolf. I'm just saying it's not likely.

Tommy: Chase will be a werewolf, and that's final!

(Tommy stomps away in a huff.)

Scene: Jonathan, Alyssa, and Chase are sitting around the kitchen table.

Jonathan: You know, the whole wanting to be a lycanthrope aspect is oblivious to me.

Alyssa: Dad, is it really so wrong for a father to want his son to be just like him.

Jonathan: I know there's nothing wrong with it, I just don't like it.

(A growl starts rising in Chase's chest, and his eyes suddenly shimmer a haunting gold.)

Alyssa: Well, I guess we have a little lycanthrope on our hands, or paws rather.

Jonathan: Oh lord, and that attempt at humor was not enjoyable.

Alyssa: I thought so. (stifles a laugh)

(Scene fades to black.)


	6. Isn't it Ironic?

My Series

Isn't it Ironic?

A/N Okay, I know that Chase's phasing into a werewolf is coming a little fast but I really want to work with him. He should still be an infant for a while but he will just have to be an infant werewolf.

Scene: Tommy is lying in bed when out of nowhere an explosion is heard and felt throughout the house.

(The house shakes and a noise louder than thunder is heard. )

Tommy: (in a scared voice) Uhm… Alyssa? Is everything okay?

(When Tommy is not answered by Alyssa he quickly jumps up and runs down the stairs to find the conclusion.)

(Alyssa looks shocked, as Jonathan stares blankly in horror. Tommy looks around as if he just witnessed a murder.)

Tommy: Oh!

Alyssa: My!

Jonathan: God!

Tommy: What happened to you Chase?

Alyssa: I think he phased. But it's like he got his powers and phased at the same time.

Tommy: A little ironic, but alright.

Jonathan: It's like he is going to be the most powerful creature in the world!

(Jonathan goes to pick little Chase off the floor. He destroyed his height chair, so he is lying contently on the floor admiring his new werewolf body. Alyssa is gawking.)

Tommy: (in a sweet, soft voice) Hey little guy. Wow, that wasn't painful for you at all was it? I wish it was that nice for me.

Jonathan: Oh my lord Thomas, you're making it sound like you went to hell and back becoming a lycanthrope.

Tommy: Well it was no picnic in the park, if that's what you're aiming for.

Alyssa: My baby!

Tommy: Liss, he'll be fine. Now he's stronger than ever. And, he has "magical" powers.

(As Tommy said magical, he wiggled his fingers in the air like fairy dust floating to the ground.)

Alyssa: Just when I thought this had skipped his generation, something like this happens. The irony in this is uncanny.

Jonathan: That it is. Never in my life have I witnessed such a transformation, especially at this young an age.

Tommy: My son, the werewolf.

Alyssa: See dad? Chase is the best thing that has ever happened to me and he wouldn't be here without Tommy.

Jonathan: Chase is fine. Thomas isn't that awful either. But, the freak of nature thing still gets to me.

Alyssa: Dad!

Jonathan: I am sorry. I was always taught to express my true feelings.

Tommy: (under his breath) I'd like to express my true feelings.

Alyssa: Tommy hush.

Jonathan: No. It is good for men like Thomas to express their feelings.

Alyssa: What's that supposed to mean?

Jonathan: Just that, Thomas has another identity, being a werewolf and all. But, a wizard appears to be an average mortal.

Tommy: Hey! I resent that. Besides the occasional "wolf- out" if you will, I am a normal person.

(Alyssa is trying to make a compromise with both her father, and husband.)

Alyssa: Tommy, to the human eye, you are a normal person, as are you, Dad. But, to the supernatural world you are not normal. You both have very special gifts that may seem absurd to humans. Am I right?

(Tommy and Jonathan groan, yes, simultaneously.)

(Chase returns to his normal form. Once again, he appears human.)

Alyssa: I wonder. How are we to control this?

Tommy: Control what?

Alyssa: Uhm…the infant werewolf?

Tommy: Right.

(Scene ends as Tommy, Alyssa, and Jonathan are picking up the pieces to the messed up kitchen. Charlie, who is oblivious to the supernatural world, walks into the kitchen.)

Scene: Charlie walks into the kitchen, whoops.

(Charlie walks in, and the rest of the day is ruined.)

Charlie: Liss, you rea… What happened in here?

(Charlie looks around in astonishment, as is in horror.)

(Tommy walks in front of Chase, who is beginning to wolf out again.)

Tommy: (nervously) Hey, uhm… Charlie, what, what , (stutters) what, are you doing here?

Charlie: Uhm, I was here to pick up Alyssa, we were supposed to go shopping. But I guess our trip is postponed.

Alyssa: No!

(Everyone in the room stares shockingly at Alyssa.)

Alyssa: I mean, why would we cancel our trip? Everything is perfectly fine. Let's get out of here.

Charlie: Are you sure? (continues to look around the room) Because, it looks as if a tornado blew right through here.

Alyssa: It's fine, Tommy and my father will take care of this.

Charlie: Ok then.

(Jonathan takes his hands and thrusts them towards the mess, and it suddenly disappears.)

Charlie: Where'd the mess go? It's like it just got up and left!

Tommy: I'm a really fast cleaner!

Jonathan: As am I! You were talking and Thomas and I cleaned the whole kitchen up! Didn't you see?

Charlie: I guess not. Okay Let's go.

(Charlie turns around and starts walking out. Alyssa turns her head while walking and starts whispering to Tommy.)

Alyssa: (sarcasm) You're a really fast cleaner?

Tommy: (whispering back) Okay it was that or the supernatural world.

Alyssa: Yeah. Yeah. (rolls her eyes and walks out.)

Jonathan: Wow. She's happy.

Tommy: Get used to it, she's always like this.

Jonathan: Great. She takes after her mother.

(Tommy goes up to Jonathan and puts his hand on Jonathan's shoulder.)

Tommy: I'm sorry man.

Jonathan: No worries. After 20 years, you learn to block it out.

Tommy: (stutters) Twenty years?

Jonathan: Don't worry, you'll get through it.

Tommy: Don't be so sure.

Jonathan: (chuckles) You will, boy, you will.

(Scene ends as Jonathan and Tommy pick up Chase and carry him off screen.)


End file.
